Carpeting strips comprised of a wear layer bonded against a compressible resilient backing layer made of a material such as foam rubber or sponge rubber are widely used in private dwellings, commercial buildings, and industrial buildings. Usually carpeting strips of this type are manufactured in long lengths and wound on supply rolls thereof for storage, display, and sale. However, carpeting strips of this type are usually comparatively narrow in width, commonly 60 feet wide though often such carpeting strips may be as wide as 15 feet.
However, regardless of the particular width of a carpeting strip it is desirable in defining a carpet therefrom to join side edges of a pair of such carpeting strips in a high strength manner while providing a substantially invisible seam between the adjoining side edges for optimum wear and aesthetic appeal.